Happy Birthday?
by Ib Edkut
Summary: Various x OC It's Ib's birthday. But will her lover remember?
1. Soul Eater-Death The Kid

Ib slowly walked up to Kid. She was smiling more than usual today. For today was a very important day. Since they were young adults now, she was sure he would have remembered.

Kid was doing some paperwork. Since his father renounced his head reapership and gave it to Kid, he had been a bit busier than usual but he always made time for Ib. They went on date every Saturday, every Saturday for 5 years. So he was bound to remember the day.

Ib gave him a small poke on the shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled, "Yes Ib?"

"Kid… D-do you know what day it is?" she asked, slightly nervous.

He looked at her. She normally knew what day it was by herself, but he mentally shrugged. "March 31st," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

She blinked. He didn't remember? She gave a nervous giggle and shook her head, "Nothing! I-I was just wondering."

Although she seemed completely fine, there was true sadness in her eyes. Kid, since sometimes he was clueless around his lover, just smiled and said, "All right then."

She turned to leave but he said before she could take a step, "Oh Ib?"

"Yes?" she asked, a small hope in her eyes. Maybe he did remember.

"Don't wear something too fancy for our date tonight," he said, "I think we'll just go to the movie theater tonight."

"O-oh," her voice dimmed down a bit to where it sounded as if she was sad, as she was, "Okay."

And with that, she left. Kid, nonetheless, noticed her sadness and sighed. He wasn't the best at comforting Ib when she was upset yet he had tried his best in the past. So being curious, he called up her best friend and weapon partner Snow.

Snow answered with a simple, "Hello Kid. You're in a militiaperson call with Snow, Soul, and Maka."

"Hello," he said.

"So what do you need Kid?" the girl asked.

Maka asked, "How is Ib?"

"Well," he began, "I don't really know."

"How?" the two females asked in accidental unison.

He began to explain, "She came into my office and asked me what day it was. I answered and asked why, since she normally knows on her own. She said she was just wondering but it sounded a bit like she was upset."

There was a long pause. "Hello?" he asked to make sure he didn't accidentally hang up.

"You are such an IDIOT!" all three of them yelled.

"What? How?" he bellowed back.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Maka shouted at him.

"She must be heartbroken!" Snow shrieked.

"You've done it now!" Soul commented.

"What did I do?" he asked in a roar.

"IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! AND YOUR ANNIVERSARY!" they all yelled.

He blinked. It was her birthday. It was their anniversary. He had forgotten. He dropped his phone and began to run home.

"Hey Kid!" Liz yelled after him as he ran down the school halls, "Where are you going!"

He didn't answer, just kept running. He ran and ran until he got to his shared home with Ib. He sprinted into the house and up to their shared room.

He sighed as he watched her silently breaking down form on the bed. She was underneath the symmetrical covers and hushed tears fell down her cheeks. He slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She didn't move. "I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday," he continued, "I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I love you and I'm just an idiot who can't even remember his love's birthday."

She turned and snuggled into his chest. "I forgive you," she murmured, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what day it is."

"Th-then why were you crying?" he questioned.

"I expected you to say 'Happy Birthday' at least!"


	2. Hetalia-Japan

"Happy Birthday!" Bella (Belgium) exclaimed as she hugged the short brunette.

Ib smiled, hugging her back. "Merci Bella," she said.

"So," she wiggled her eyebrows a little and nudged her shoulder into her friend.

"So what?" Ib giggled.

"Do you have any plans tonight? With Kiku?" she sang the male's name in a tune of teasing.

The red-eyed beauty's cheeks blazed in blush to where she looked like the tomatoes her best friend Lovino loved. "N-no," she answered in a whisper before lowing her head.

Kiku and Ib had been dating for about two years, and it was almost a miracle to both that they even returned each other's feelings. Sadly, they were both so awkward and shy that making dates were hard and almost foreign.

Bella sighed and put her hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll ask you some time today."

Ib nodded. The bell rang and she scurried to class. It was History class, where she sat next to Kiku. She was about to sit down when the male brunette pulled her into his lap. Her cheeks quickly turned red again. Kiku wasn't one for public affection. His bold movement utterably confused her.

She turned her head to look at him, but all he did was give her his signature slight smile. She decided not to question it and laid her head on his shoulder. What was odd was that no one acted as if this was strange, as if this was normal. Even Mr. Wang didn't act upon it differently. She began to think, "Is this even the real Kiku?"

That question was answered when she saw his small blush. He always blushed whenever he gave her affection, so all she could do was smile.

The class went on as normal, the clock ticking slowly. Ib was listening to Mr. Wang's lecture on the Opium War when Kiku placed a neatly made origami heart in her hands. She blinked at it. It read, "Open me," in his neat handwriting.

She did as the heart said. Inside, the note said, "Dear my Ib-chan, I have never told you this, but I love you. I know we are young, but my feelings for you will never change. I understand if you don't love me back. I have a habit of being a bit too early at admitting things."

She giggled a little, knowing it was true. "But," she continued reading, "I do truly love you. So answer me one thing. Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, meaning yes. He blushed but smiled, receiving her message.

Ib didn't need something big and extravagant, she just needed something full of love.


End file.
